


They Gave Each Other a Pledge

by bluemountainsmajesty (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Thorin's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluemountainsmajesty
Summary: Thorin's youngest sister is in a secret relationship with his best friend. All is well until he catches them together. NSFW





	They Gave Each Other a Pledge

“Evening Princess.” Dwalin said, keeping his voice low as he approached the table in Erebor’s library. After passing rows of bookshelves, he knew he would find her in her usual hidden spot, by the roaring fireplace. Apart from that and a few torches, the library was dim and deserted.

Y/N looked up from her book upon hearing his voice, lighting up with a grin, “Mister Dwalin, what brings you to the library?”

“Oh, just thought I’d find a pretty young lass sitting all alone with her nose in a book.” He teased.

She reclined in her seat, stretching for the first time in hours, “Well, it seems you have. Wonderful timing too, I was getting a wicked crick in my neck.”

“That won’t do.” He said, walking around to the back of her chair. Had he been any other dwarf, or had they not been alone, he would never have been permitted to do what he was planning to. Part of their meeting in secret was to permit such tender moments without fear of reprimand.

Dwalin wasn’t known for having gentle hands, but for Y/N, he tried. He rubbed his palms together and blew into them before carefully moving her hair aside and resting his hands on either side of her neck. He moved slowly, lightly pressing his thumbs into her muscles and moving them in wide circles.

Y/N hummed lowly, rolling her neck to the side as he worked, “You’re marvelous, you know that?”

Dwalin smiled at that, “You could say so more often. Is this too rough?”

“It’s perfect.” She assured him, leaning into his touch, “My brother has been stealing you far too often lately. I’ve missed our secret meetings.”

At the mention of Thorin, Dwalin frowned. He didn’t like that he had to hide from his friend like this, but the dwarf was too stubborn for his own good and made a point to scare off all potential suitors interested in courting his baby sister. Dis had stood up to him, fighting to see Vili and won. When Y/N had tried a short while later, Thorin would have none of it.

“If I bend this far, I’ll break.” Thorin lamented, “Who is it? Who do I have to set straight? Dwalin and I will go over and pay him a visit right now.”

Y/N couldn’t deal with her brother, but at least Frerin had taken pity on her. He helped her sneak around and soon got Dis involved in it as well.

“Ooh, well he’s a hunk of dwarf.” Dis had winked at her sister upon hearing the news, “I could talk to our dear Thorin for you, if you’d like.”

Y/N grew wide eyed at that, “I don’t want him to hurt Dwalin. They’re such good friends, I couldn’t stand to be the reason they stop talking.”

“Thorin does have that Durin’s temper.” Frerin agreed, throwing an arm around her shoulders, “Tell you what? We just keep him out of the way and let you two spend some time together?”

“With Frerin and I distracting him, Thorin will never find out.” Dis assured you, “Until you want him to, that is.”

“I don’t know if he’ll ever be able to understand.” Y/N frowned as their meeting was interrupted.

Dwalin stood in the doorway, looking dutiful as ever, “Princess Y/N, your father wishes to see you.”

Frerin grinned ear to ear, nudging Dis, “Oh, does he? Can’t keep adad waiting Y/N.”

Dwalin rose an eyebrow at their strange behavior, but Y/N briskly tugged him along down the hall.

“Why does adad need to see me?” She asked, looking up at the guard.

“He doesn’t, I wanted to.” Dwalin admitted, “I thought we could go to our little hiding spot?”

Y/N beamed at that and the two were off, winding through hallways until they reached a usually unvisited corner of the mountain. There were rooms upon rooms down there of storage, where inventory was taken roughly once a month. Since inventory had just been done, the two would be safe from peeping eyes or surprise inspections.

Y/N laughed as Dwalin took her hand, leading her into their usual room. He took her by the hips and lifted her, placing her down on the table covered in a couple of rugs that had been beaten out during the inspection.

“They cleaned.” Y/N noticed briefly, before pulling him down to meet her in a kiss.

“Plus, we won’t have to worry about my brother coming by in search of some forgotten edition of a book.” Dwalin grinned, keeping his hold on her hips, “Might have to move you back to make this work.”

“Table too tall for you?” Y/N teased, scooting back and beckoning for him to join her. The two moved to lay with one another along the length of the table, and Dwalin shifted her skirts around to brush his hand along her thigh.

“Oh, my beautiful princess.” He said, pressing kisses down her jaw and neck, “I’m the luckiest dwarf in the world.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Y/N’s laugh turned to a gasp as he revealed his other hand had undone his breeches. He teased her gently, savoring the little noises she made before he asked if she was ready, “Perhaps we should wait for someone to walk in first?”

Dwalin grunted at that, always some sort of smart remark coming from the lass, “You’ve a wicked tongue.”

“Something you’re familiar with.” She grinned up at him, “Unless, you’ve forgotten and need a reminder?”

“Don’t tempt me lass.” He warned as she lined him up and lifted her hips to meet him, “Easy now.”

He angled himself over her, pressing his length deep within her with a groan. A satisfied sigh came from the girl beneath him as he filled her and she brought her hands to her breasts.

Her mouth fell open as he began a rhythm, slow at first but was soon pounding into her, his arms hooked under her thighs and held her close to his hips. Y/N shuddered and reached to grab something, needing to clench her fist around fabric. She knocked something off the table, which hit the ground with a metal clang before she grabbed hold of Dwalin’s shirt.

“Dwalin!” She cried, painfully close to an orgasm. He grunted above her, keeping his pace up until a deep voice growled out his name.

“Dwalin.” It said, cold as stone and dripping with anger. Dwalin pulled Y/N’s skirts to cover her and lowered her to the table beneath them.

Thorin stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he stared daggers at his friend.

“Thorin, I can explain.” Dwalin tugged his pants on, scrambling to fix the situation.

“Get away from her.” Thorin warned, standing between the two, “Y/N, get off the table.”

“Thorin, I-” She tried.

“Now.” He ordered and she moved quickly, never having been on this side of his temper before.

“Thorin, it’s not what you think.” Dwalin assured him, kneeling on the table still. He was pleading with his friend not to react too rashly, before he knew what was happening.

“Isn’t it?” Thorin asked, “My best friend has been whisking my baby sister off to screw her. He didn’t even have the decency to put a braid in her hair first, or ask me what I thought of it!”

Dwalin winced at Thorin’s yelling and climbed down from the table, looking to see how upset Y/N was.

“We wanted to.” Y/N assured him, “We were terrified you’d say no, we couldn’t bear the thought of being forced apart.”

“Prince Thorin, what was the noise?” A guard paused as he saw the scene. He immediately turned on his heels and left the doorway and Thorin took a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Do you love her?” Thorin asked.

“What?” Dwalin was stunned at the question.

“Do. You. Love. Her?” Thorin repeated, looking his friend dead in the eyes.

“With all my heart.” Dwalin swore.

“And you feel the same?” Thorin turned to his sister, not looking as furious as he was when he had torn them apart.

“I do.” Y/N replied, “More than anything.”

Thorin nodded at hearing that, trying to reason with everything, “Here’s what will happen. If you two truly intend to continue your relationship, it will be done properly. She is a princess after all Dwalin, you have to follow tradition.”

“Aye.” Dwalin nodded, “To a tee.”

“Alright then.” Thorin didn’t seem thrilled with the idea, but he appeared to be able to live with it, “The only other question I have is: did Dis and Frerin know about this?”

Y/N dodged his gaze and he had his answer. Of course they had known.

“I’ll be good to her.” Dwalin swore, putting his hand on Thorin’s shoulder, “By my beard, I swear it.”

Thorin smiled at that, appreciating the words of comfort. Thorin patted Dwalin’s hand and nodded, “I know you will.”


End file.
